Finding the Light in Darkness
by Drk-Magician-Girl
Summary: A new evil has awaken and threatens to engulf the Earth once more. Yami and Seto are the only ones who can stop it, but can Seto stop hiding his true self? Only the new girl Kyoko holds the key. SetoxKyoko everyone else at one point. CHAPTER 3 UP
1. Evil Awakens

Hey there people. This is my firts Yu-Gi-Oh fic, so if you review, try to keep it from being too mean and horrible. This is a short chapter I know, it's kinda like a prologue. I'll be updating the story about every 4-5 days, but I'm adding chapter two right after chapter 1. Happy reading

P.S. I don't own yugioh, only this story.

* * *

_Chapter 1: Evil Awakens_

Long ago in the time of ancient Egypt there was a great evil that held the Earth in its grasp. It terrorized both humans and monsters alike. Many attempts were made to stop this wickedness but none prevailed. Then, two brave friends and their monsters took on the evil that had threatened their way of life for so long. It was a fierce battle and they managed to defeat it but something had gone terribly wrong in the process. Not only was the evil sent to the darkness of the shadow realm, but so were the monsters and the memories of the two friends. The evil and monsters were not trapped there permanently but the memories could never be recovered. Only a few people know what really happened on that fateful day.

There is a girl whose name is Kyoko. In Egypt her name was Nakia. She is only a 17 year old in this life. Millennia ago she was one of the Pharaoh's most trusted advisors, although she never possessed a Millennium Item herself. Kyoko possesses her own special abilities, including the abilities to go into another's soul and to control fire. She, Isis, Malik, are the only ones left who know what went wrong so long ago. Now the evil that was trapped is starting to stir. She fears it will not be long before darkness emerges and engulfs the Earth once more. The battle must be renewed, but something must be fixed first. The first of the Chosen Ones has not changed over these many years. He is still the kind and loving person that he used to be. The other, however, is entirely the opposite of the person he used to be. Only with a pure heart can he control the monsters again. Unfortunately this is one of the things he needs help with. It isn't that he doesn't have a pure heart, no, he never lost that. But he has hidden his true self away for so long that he has forgotten how to unleash it. His eyes no longer show the warmth that they once held. His voice has become fierce and vicious. Malik and Isis had their hands full trying to keep the shadow realm sealed with their Millennium Items. So, the job of helping the Chosen One fell upon Kyoko.


	2. A Trip to the Past

Here is chapter two everyone. If I get any reviews I will try and respond to them.

I still don't own yugioh, only this story.

* * *

_Chapter 2: A Trip to the Past_

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon in Domino City. Kyoko was sitting outside a little bakery when Mokuba and Seto Kaiba walked by. Kyoko took one tiny peak into the tall CEO's soul and knew it would not be an easy task. She could easily see that there was a very slim chance that he would accept a helping hand. There was almost no way that he would swallow his pride and admit that he even needed help. She felt tears well up in her eyes, but made them stop. She needed to be close enough to him to help him unlock his heart and therefore had to come up with something quick. Hoping that her plan would work, Kyoko levitated a rock into Mokuba's path. Before either of them knew what had happened, Mokuba tripped and went straight over the edge of the walkway and into the river

_Perfect, _she thought to herself. Before Seto even had a chance to dive in after his little brother Kyoko was already in the water. Kyoko swam downstream and grabbed Mokuba and then snatched one of the many ladders that were situated along the river's edge. Mokuba was fine. A little winded and freaked out, but otherwise fine. She held on until Seto, who had been running at breakneck speed to get to them, pulled Mokuba up and out. She clambered over the side next.

_Absolutely perfect, _thought a rather wet Kyoko to herself_, now then, I only need to say the right things and if I know Mokuba like I think I do, I'll be one step closer._

The three of them sat there for a minute catching their breath. Mokuba tried to dry himself off a little. Seto threw a worried look at him.

"Mokuba, are you alright?" panted Seto, very concerned about his brother.

"Yeah I'm fine, really. Kyoko here got me before I could go too far downstream."

"Kyoko..." said Seto quietly. _Wasn't she the girl who helped Mokuba out last time?_

Flashback

About a year ago at school Mokuba had been having trouble with some bullies. These two guys were holding him up in the air and messing around. Mokuba was trying to get down but it wasn't working very well. Seto saw what was happening through a window and hurried to get outside and help his little brother. But by the time he got outside, Mokuba was back on the ground and one bully was out cold. A girl who looked to be about 16 was standing between Mokuba and the bully. The bully seemed to be confused at the thought that a girl could have knocked out his partner. He rushed at her and made an attempt to strike, but she jumped cleanly out of the way and kicked his legs out from under him, knocking him flat on the ground.

"Are you okay" the girl asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, my name's Mokuba. That was amazing!" said a surprised Mokuba.

"Thanks. My name's Kyoko. I've gotta go now, see ya Mokuba."

Off she went. Seto just stood there and stared, mouth slightly open, trying to comprehend what had just happened. That girl had moved with incredible speed and had taken that guy out with one shot.

_Amazing, _thought Seto_, she's even faster then I am! Man! Both guys knocked out. Wait a minute, what's wrong with me? Why am I still staring? Pull you're self together. She's just a girl, remember._

"Hey big brother", asked Mokuba when he had reached Seto, "Did you see that? She's absolutely amazing."

"Yes, she is" muttered Seto quietly to himself, not knowing exactly why he had said it.

He had never gotten a chance to thank her. After that he was busy with Duelist Kingdom and organizing Battle City.

End Flashback

_Yeah, it is the same girl! She's saved Mokuba twice now before I could even get to him. I don't get it. How is that possible? _

"So you're Kyoko?" asked Seto with a voice that was so unlike the one he used to have, "Hmm, it seems that I didn't thank you for the last time you helped out my brother." _Now why did I say that? Another chunk of pride down the drain. I'd better watch what I say or I'll be completely humble._

"Your welcome" she said. _Oh well, _thought Kyoko_, I didn't think that he would like me. He doesn't remember, it's not is fault. I can't dwell on the past. I need to focus on the job at hand._

"Is there anything that I can do to repay you for that, Kyoko?" asked Mokuba.

_Yup, just as I thought. So far this is working out great. _"Yes actually", said Kyoko, "You know that apartment building that burned down a few days ago? Well, that was where I lived and I need a place to stay. Have either of you got any place in mind?" _Okay, that was a lie. At least it was a necessary one._

"Seto, can she stay at our place? I owe her one. Hey, SETO!" said Mokuba a little louder. It was clear to him that his brother hadn't heard much of what he had just said.

_Hmmm, _thought Mokuba_, I wonder why that is._

"What? Oh, uhhh, yeah, she can stay for a while until she... until she can find a place", stuttered Seto. _Damn. What's this girl doing to me? Okay, yeah, she's pretty, but she's just like the other ones who want my money, right?_

_That's really weird, _thought Mokuba_, I've hardly ever seen him at a loss for words before. I wonder. _

"Thanks a lot, you guys are great" said Kyoko.

_Okay, good, _she thought_, that was the easy part. The really hard part will be getting that key. Especially because I know what is guarding the deepest part of Seto's soul. _


	3. Convincing a Dragon

_Chapter 3: Convincing a Dragon_

The two brothers took Kyoko to the Kaiba Mansion. On the way there Seto would catch himself staring every now and then. He didn't know what the matter with him was. He had never ever behaved like this before. _Why am I acting so strange? I had better be careful. People will start to think I'm going soft._

At the mansion, Kyoto found herself a room and got comfortable. Later that night, when everyone was asleep, she made her move. Outside of Seto's door she peered into his soul again. What she saw made her a bit uneasy.

_Okay, I can do this. It isn't as if I wasn't expecting it. Alright. Self, are you ready? One, two, three, GO!_

She flung herself mentally into Seto's soul. The only way to unlock his heart was with his soul key. Unfortunately, Seto didn't want anything to do with it. He had too much pride to show the way he really felt. Of course, even if he had wanted the key he had forgotten how to use it. Seto would have to learn by watching Kyoko. He wouldn't really know that she was there, but eventually the instinct would come back to him. However, Kyoko herself had a problem. In order to get the key, it had to be given to her by Seto's soul guardian. Usually it wasn't a big deal, but this time she was up against the fierce Blue Eyes White Dragon. It had the same icy blue eyes that Seto had. No warmth radiated from them, only darkness.

"Whose there and why?!?" roared the dragon.

_Oh man, _thought Kyoko_, I hope I can do this! _She took a deep breath.

"I am", said Kyoko, stepping out of the shadows, "My name is Kyoko and I'm here to help."

It was clear by the dragon's reaction that no one had tried that approach before. He stalled for a minute before speaking again, but this time with a hint of curiosity mixed in with its vicious voice.

"Help? What do mean help?"

"What do you mean 'what do you mean?'" snapped Kyoko. It was evident to her that the dragon had not looked behind itself to see the emotions and feelings for quite a long time. It couldn't see that, even as she spoke, they were fighting so hard to get out into the open. It almost made her cry. "Look behind you. Then you'll see what I mean." _Man, even the guardian doesn't remember me._

"Ha, you think I'm going to fall for that old trick!" snarled the dragon.

"If you want me to leave while you do that I will. I'd rather not be attacked today if it's all the same to you."

Rather confused by this situation the dragon eyed her cautiously. "Hmmm. Alright, I'll look. But be warned, if you try to do anything funny, you'll never see the light of day again."

_That sounded just like Seto. I'm outta here, _thought Kyoko.

Five minutes later she was back. Immediately she noticed a change had occurred in the dragon. It was not on the offensive as much as it had been. It seemed to be really annoyed.

"I can't STAND it when other people are right" snarled the dragon.

"Soooo, you looked?" asked Kyoko.

"Yeah I looked. I must admit that I haven't looked back there for a long time (_Wow, pride swallowed already,_ thought Kyoko_. That's impressive)_. You were right. Damn! So, what exactly are you here for?"

"First I need to know some things. I need to know that you accept that you had a role to play in the ancient battles with the Millennium Items. Second, when I'm done with my story I need to know, honestly, whether you believe me or not."

"Hmph, you're even more persistent than Yugi was. He tended to avoid asking me directly. You're very blunt. But at the moment you seem be no threat, not that you were anyways, so I will answer you first question. Yes, I do believe all the things about the Pharaoh and the Millennium Items. No matter how much I may want to deny that it ever happened, which I REALLY want to do, I believe it."

"Okay", said Kyoko, "Then I'll tell you my story."

And so she told the dragon about the ancient evil. She told him how Anubis the Egyptian God had taken over the world. She told him about his past; how he was best friends with the Pharaoh Yami and how they had defeated the God and paid that terrible price. She told him that he needed to relearn how to unlock his heart, therefore enabling him to control the monsters and defeat the God once and for all. When Kyoko was finished she waited patiently for the dragon to talk.

"That is even more of a farfetched story than the Millennium Items, but there is too much truth in it to be ignored", it said, "So how exactly to I figure out how to do this?"

"That's where I come in", said Kyoko, "You need to give me the key. That way I will be able to unlock the emotions and feelings and, slowly, so you will be able to do it on your own."

"Are you completely crazy?!?" roared the dragon. "You can't unlock them all at once!"

"No, no, you misunderstand me. I would only let out one or two at a time, but only when I can see them fighting to break free."

"Hmph. But what about the..."

"The feeling under the veil? Love? I leave that one alone. I always have and this is no exception. That one can only come out when it is ready to do so." She forced every word out of her mouth, concentrating on keeping her voice calm and steady.

"Fine", said the dragon, "I'll trust you for now. Here, take the key and use it wisely. Do what you need to do but be warned. I don't like people who mess with me."

"Thank you, your trust will not be broken."

Back in reality Kyoko was panting a little. It took energy to stay in a person's soul for prolonged periods of time. She looked at a clock. It said 5:00 in the morning. No surprise, since time ran slower inside of a soul. It hadn't taken quite as long as she thought it would. _I wonder why that is, he seemed so willing to trust me. Maybe it's because I was talking to his guardian. They are always more willing to do what's best then the real person is, _Kyoko thought to her self.

She looked at the key. It was very beautiful. Kyoko laughed to herself at the form the key took in the normal world. It looked just like a Blue Eyes White Dragon's scale, markings and all. A fierce silver-blue. She went back to her room to get a few hours of shut eye; feeling rather pleased with her self.

About ten minutes after she left Seto woke up with a start. He was breathing heavily and was covered in cold sweat. He had had another nightmare about his troubled past. _At least I only had one tonight instead of the usual three or four. But what about that other dream? Oh well. There is no point in trying to go back to sleep now; I'd better get up._


End file.
